The Sweetest Revenge is Poetic Justice
by Ellibrial
Summary: A little look at Riverdale 8 years down the track and how the famous love triangle ended up... (Rated T due to a couple of raunchy bits, nothing graphic). Betty, Reggie, Archie & Veronica


A/N: I have to admit, I was always a Betty fan- I always rooted for her, Yet never understood why such a smart, sweet, pretty and talented girl like that was so hung up on a clumsy redhead who continually let her down and didnt appreciate her. Not to mention some of the stuff she put up with from Veronica!

This story was inspired by a few Beggie fics floating around out there. Wish I could claim originality, but hell, this IS fanfiction. after all. Who am I kidding?

If you're an Archie or Veronica fan, sorry, theh don't come off so great in this one. If you're a Betty and/or BettyXReggie fan, this, my friends, is for you :)

I own the imagination behind this story. Sadly, nothing more.

* * *

He grinned from the doorway, watching her pin back her silky gold hair. Oblivious that she was being watched, she turned her head to the side, to see the effect. A bobby pin stuck out from between her teeth, her luscious lips were slightly parted.  
She continued to pin back the few remaining ringlets before leaning in and applying dark eyeliner.  
She was gorgeous, he thought. Even without the pretty hairdo and make up, she was one of a kind. And his. Completely his. And now, holding a part of him...

As she finished applying her eye shadow and mascara, the dark figure slipped up behind her, his reflection in the mirror startling her. She stared straight at him in the eyes of his reflection almost questioningly. He smiled seductively and slipped his hands forwards, through the backless dress, boldly caressing her breasts and leaning in to nibble her neck. She smiled, closing her eyes, and sighed. She was never gonna be ready in time...  
His hands slipped further down, gently brushing her soft skin... It lingered over her navel... Then proceeded further... Further... Further...  
'Meh', she thought, 'tonight can wait...' as she arched back into his strong chest, pressing her bare back against him. She felt him smile against her neck and one of his hands slipped out of the gown, leaving behind her quickly warming lower abdomen in order to hitch up her skirt...

* * *

As the stretch limo pulled up to its destination, in the back seat Veronica Lodge smirked thinking over her plans for the night. It'd been over eight years since she'd set foot in Riverdale, and she'd set herself up for one hell of a come back. And a nice dose of revenge. She flipped out her compact, checking her hair and make-up were still perfection, letting her date exit the car first so that once out, he could offer his arm in a showy, chivalrous way. Not because he was, but because of course, "Looks, darling, are everything."

The heavily decorated City Hall was buzzing with Riverdale's elite. The big Gala held in celebration of the towns two most thriving enterprises, Lodge Industries and RMantle Corporation striking up a terrific business deal together was supposed to be the Riverdale party of the century. Reporters and photographers hung around the walkway and entrance to the grand building, hoping to interact with and get some good gossip on Riverdale's creme de la creme.

Looking around disinterestedly, already tired of Veronica's self-indulgent big-noting and superficial small talk, Archie's eyes drifted, wondering if he'd see any familiar faces. He narrowed in on a blonde bombshell in a black, backless gown, a sensual slit running up one side of the form fitting, full-length dress showed only a tantalizing hint of her toned, shapely leg... Archie stared. That little curved divot at the small of her spine, her deliciously shapely round buuuu...  
As he was checking her out to the point of drooling, the figure turned around so he could see her pretty face. She was gorgeous... Smokey eye make up, tasteful and not over done, luscious glossy lips. She laughed good humoredly at something Rick, (or Mr Reginald Mantle II,) said to her and suddenly, something clicked.  
"Oh my gosh! Is that Betty Cooper?!" Archie's jaw dropped at the curvy blonde in her stunning black gown. She looked so elegant and sophisticated. She seemed to sparkle and glow with an almost unearthly radiance, making Veronica dig her claws-er, *nails* into Archie's arm to remind him of where his focus was MEANT to be.

"No, that's not Betty Cooper." Came a smooth deep voice from behind them, "That is Mrs Elizabeth Mantle." Veronica spun around in shock to see their old school friend, Reginald Mantle III standing in a tailored suit looking almost God-like, still with his signature smirk. His masculine, chiseled features had matured and improved with age- not that she'd thought it possible. He had easily been the best looking boy in high school. Now though- wow. His pin striped Armani suit did little to conceal his powerful, wide shoulders and broad chest. Safe to say, it looked as though both Reggie and Betty had really come into their own in the time Archie and Veronica had been absent.

"Mrs WHA-?" Gaped Archie.  
Veronica took an angry step in her direction as Betty left her father-in-law, looking around to try and spy her husband in the crowd.  
"YOU and *Betty*?" Veronica accused, "You're..?"  
"Yes, Ronnie. Archie, Betty's my wife. And I'll thank you not to re-hash anything or do something to upset her tonight. She doesn't need it from either of you. Especially at the moment." Veronica opened her mouth to respond but Archie got in first with nonchalant shrug and "whatever". Veronica stewed. This was not how she was expecting things to go...

Finally spying him, Betty glided through the crowd, coming and pressing in close to his side. She looked up at him lovingly and slid one hand onto his strong chest. He protectively (almost possessively) slipped an arm about her waist, pulling her closer into him, eyeing off the still shamelessly oggling Archie Andrews.

"Hello Archie. Ronnie." Betty acknowledged cordially, "it sure has been a while."

Veronica was about to let forth a snide, belittling retort when the MC of the evening asked the guests to begin to make their way to their tables as the entrees and speeches were about to start.

Reggie guided Betty away without a second glance or parting comment to the Redhead and brunette they'd been standing with and the two took their places at the main "table of honor" at the head of the room. Reggie's father and mother: Rick and Victoria Mantle, and Hermione and Hiram Lodge (Veronica's parents) were seated at the centre, on either side of the mayor and his wife. Betty and Reggie sat next to his parents, and Veronica and Archie were sat beside the Lodges. Far enough part that Veronica couldn't pull any of her old tricks, Reggie noted silently. Hoping that that would be the case.

As the MC got going on his introduction, Reggie shot a glance at his wife beside him. He'd thought that *they* might turn up tonight. He'd hoped they wouldn't, or that'd it'd just be *her* -but that just wasn't Ronnie's form. Veronica Lodge, spoiled and selfish, did NOT lose. Or if she did- certainly wasn't graceful in defeat. Even if it HAD been years ago.  
And, although much time had lapsed, and he knew that his wife was secure and happy in their life together, *their* presence still worried him.  
As the evening's host droned on, Reggie let his thoughts drift back eight years in the past...

* * *

The crowd erupted as Reggie Mantle, was announced as home coming king. Being Riverdale High's best all round athlete had always supplied Reggie with instant popularity. Add to that his devilish good looks, and that his family had money, well, It wasn't a shock he was standing up on the stage, being presented with a fake gold crown and tacky nylon sash.

Now all that remained was his dance with his queen, no doubt the drop-dead gorgeous, extremely rich, highly popular Veronica Lodge would be joining him, completing his night. He wouldn't have to worry about that dope Archie drawing her focus, tonight Archie would have to watch on like everyone else.

Mr Weatherbee cleared his throat, smiling out at the see of young, expectant faces. Another lot of kids off to find their way in the world. Liberating, yet a little melancholic too, as among them were a few if his very favorite students...  
Looking down at the name on the paper, he grinned. They'd gotten it right this year. Not voting superficially, but picking a queen who'd supported everyone and been behind every possible school campaign. In all the fund raisers, bake sales, dance committees, student councils, the cheer leading squad, the school newspaper- the list was extensive! She'd been everywhere around the school, happily helping out her fellow classmates. And she'd finally gotten her due.  
"And tonight, your Queen is:"  
As he paused for dramatic effect, Veronica Lodge smirked and started forwards to claim her crown. She practically OWNED this school- it was in the bag.  
So it didn't really register when "The Bee" Announced: "Miss Elizabeth Cooper! Congratulations Betty!"  
And for one panicked filled second, the old school principal thought they were going to have an awkward Zoolander moment and he'd have to publicly explain to the wealthy heiress that she'd been beaten in the school vote. Thankfully, just before reaching the stage steps, she drew up short, the reality hitting her just in time. Then her eyes narrowed in fury and followed her "best friend" who continued up onto the school auditorium stage to graciously accept the honor.

Reggie had caught that look of daggers first hand from his raised vantage point. Veronica had positively looked murderous.

His attention was stolen at that point, however, by Betty. Who looked stunning. She was wearing a very unique gown of silvery-dusky pink toned satin that was lined in various places with a shimmery oyster coloured lace. Tiny glass beads had been sewn into various places on the lace, making the gown catch the light in pretty tiny sparkles that almost looked like little dew drops on the flowery lace. The bodice was almost entirely plain satin, a slight dip at her cleavage, which had been covered over by the lace, which reached up to he throat but left her shoulders bare. And the view from behind as she accepted her crown-the dress, plunging down at the back, almost revealed her smooth skin, but she'd used the lace to line up the sides, leaving only a small window of actual skin, very prettily framed in lace. There was a sparkly clasp at the back of her neck, completing the lovely satin collar. The dress didn't allow for much jewelry, he noted. She wore a simple bracelet consisting of many strands of the same tiny glass beads which had the occasional dusk pink and oystery-silver coloured beads through them, so it marched her dress perfectly. And simple sparkly tear drop earrings. It was so sophisticated and elegant with the soft, understated tones and the intricacy of the lace work... Her hair was a stylish up do, and as the tiara was placed on her head, she couldn't have looked more like royalty.  
Reggie grinned and hugged her in congratulations. They smiled together arm in arm for some photos before he led her down the dance floor for their dance as king and queen.

"So, blondie, looking pretty good tonight! Who'd you bring?"

Betty smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Archie asked me."

"He's here with Veronica." Reggie had tactlessly observed.

She nodded. "I know. It's why I didn't have time to find a date and had to come alone. I wouldn't have shown up at all but it's taken me months to make this dress and my parents insisted I go. They thought I'd regret not going to our last ever school dance."  
Reggie was silent for a moment, Torn between first awe that she'd made her dress, then pity that she'd once again been jilted, and finally disgust at his "Arch frenemy". He tackled his disgust first.

"I don't get why you two fight over that oaf of a ranga. Especially you. He uses you, Betts. For his ego and your cooking and his car. You're smart and pretty and talented and its all wasted on him."

Betty nodded dejectedly, looking down.  
Worried he might've brought her close to tears he hugged her to him so she could bury her head I his shoulder and he could talk quietly into her ear.  
"You're a great girl, Betty. You shouldn't be playing second fiddle to anyone. You deserve better."

Suddenly, she was smiling up at him, her eyes shining, touched by his uncharacteristic display of concern.

"Thank you, Reggie. That's high praise coming from you. Actually, I've been feeling kind of over the whole silly love triangle thing for a while. Ron can have him. They're both going to colleges in the same state, not too far away from eachother. I was accepted on scholarship to both, but I'll be going somewhere far away from either of them. It's nice tonight finished like this since that part of my life is done with now."  
She didn't sound bitter, just tired. Worn down and over the constant bitter rivalry and continuos rejections of Archie ruining promised dates.  
Reggie nodded.  
"So what's next, then?"  
She spoke about a scholarship and the things she'd be studying and concentrating on next year. She admitted the dress had helped her get into her college of choice where she wanted to study fashion and also journalism, unsure of which avenue she wanted to pursue for her career. She'd never mentioned her college or its location, but the conversation flowed on to other things and each of them found they really enjoyed their evening together. Until the after party at the Lodge mansion.

Betty had changed her dress briefly in to a more comfy 50's style frock before she and Reggie had continued on to Veronica's. He'd ditched his date who'd hooked up with someone else so that he could continue his night with Betty, since they were having so much fun. He'd made her keep her tiara on even with her new dress, making her laugh with some corny line about being "the new princess and leading lady in her story now". He'd loved seeing her light up and smile like that, he remembered. The feelings weren't deep then, but that chemistry was certainly there.

They'd arrived at the mansion and gone inside, greeted by Smithers the butler who knew them well. They joined in with the crowd, dancing and laughing together until Veronica had seen Betty and launched on her, scratching, kicking and screaming at her about being a thief. People watched on in horror as Archie tried to pull her off Betty and Reggie tried to use his broad back to get between them and shield Betty from Ronnie's hysterical attack.

Panting, the two parted, Veronica glared. "Give me *my* tiara, you BITCH!"

Betty stared incredulously. "Ronnie! I won this fair and square. Besides- It's just a silly, fake tiara! You own REAL ones."

"No! I want what's rightfully mine! You shouldn't BE prom queen. Someone as common as you shouldn't wear a tiara, real or fake." She sneered.

Reggie grabbed Betty's hand and went to lead her away when new cold words made him stop.  
"Archie," Veronica purred, "be a lamb and bring me my crown."

Archie looked from one girl to the other. Surely, Reggie thought, Mr Niceguy, Mr All-American good boy Archie- he'll do the right thing. Surely he wouldn't-  
But Archie walked towards Betty, hand outstretched, "Come on Betts, you said yourself its just a silly fake one. What d'you want it for anyway?"

Betty balked momentarily, her grip on Reggie's arm tightening at the disbelief of this betrayal.

"I mean," Archie continued clumsily, "you weren't even gonna show up to the dance and none of us thought you'd win it- so really-"

He was stopped short by Reggie's fist.  
Reggie cleared his throat, "Come on Betts. Lets go treat those scratches. We can stop at the cop shop along the way if you want to press assault charges." And with that, he led her from the silent room.

Archie, Veronica and Betty didn't talk again after that night. Reggie convinced her to at least file a police report, which she did. Hiram Lodge offered a formal apology on his daughter's behalf, asking that Betty allow him to compensate her financially for the trauma and that she drop the charges. Gracious as ever, Betty accepted the apology and dropped the charges. Mr Lodge was like an uncle, after all and it hurt him more than it did Veronica, those charges- Veronica didn't care, she'd happily pay off anyone so it would never stick. So Betty let it slide but declined his money, telling him instead she wanted to just move on.

A month later, $20k had inexplicably shown up in her bank account. She would've given it back but the financier couldn't be traced. She'd given him a quick hug the next time they passed each other by and it brought a lump to the old mans throat that she bore no ill will. Truth be told, he was ashamed of what he'd helped create. And ashamed he'd resorted to buying off someone he'd watched grow up. She was in many ways like a daughter to him. And with all the time shed spent at their mansion, He'd always hoped Betty's influence would rub off on his own daughter...

Betty had put that money to good use, funding her school projects, though she still worked part time through college. It was there, at college she again bumped into Reggie. Fate had seemed determined to throw them together, he mused.

They'd started out just as friends, going to most social things together not as a couple but it quickly matured into what they found to be a very easy, balanced, and rewarding relationship.

He still remembered the first time they used the "L" word- he'd shocked them both by being the first one to use it. And how he'd meant it, too- he'd come back from a visit home and she'd greeted him in his dorm, in a beautiful sundress with a home cooked meal. Nothing in his life had felt more right than coming home to Betty Cooper. And that was when he knew.

Before she'd even graduated, Betty had already been writing successful fashion articles for an interstate publisher who was incidentally owned by RMantle Corp- she'd gotten talking to a high end fashion photographer who'd been at one of the fashion shows her college participated in. He'd been on the lookout for hot new designs and upcoming designers and after their conversation had set her up with some fantastic contacts. Her articles had been snapped up immediately and meant she could begin working in her chosen career field before she'd even finished a degree. God Reggie'd been so proud of her. He'd always had connections and money to fall back on- but Betty, sweet, unassuming Betty had used only her intelligence, excellent work ethic, good natured, and naive charm to get ahead.

The night they graduated from college was the night Reggie proposed. He was heading back to their home town to work for his father but he couldn't imagine leaving her behind. Or living in Riverdale of all places without her.  
He recalled how the shock on her face had quickly morphed to tears of joy when he'd dropped to his knee and produced the velvet box. Rick Mantle had personally ensured that Betty could continue her work at the new location after a chat with his son and between their jobs and the wedding plans, the year flew by.

Their wedding, though tasteful and elegant was small and intimate. Most of their old Riverdale friends were still studying abroad or had moved away. They only had a few limited college friends since they'd both been so busy, so the guest list hadn't been long but it had meant they could afford for it to be a very upscale do. Betty had been all for budgeting and being frugal but Rick and Victoria Mantle had insisted that she and their only son should have the very best. They'd pulled out all the stops to ensure Betty got her dream wedding and the day went perfectly without a hitch. He remembered how quickly Betty and his mother had bonded over the flower, and dress, and linen, and decoration choices. She was a part of their family well before she'd married their son. They'd commended him on his choice, after the many busty yet brainless bimbos and spoiled princesses he'd dated- he'd truly found himself an exceptional bride.

They say time flies when you're having fun and it did. It whizzed by for the couple as they climbed the corporate ladder- earning every promotion on merit, not family connections. Rick had always planned for his son to enter the business this way. So that he knew it from the bottom up and inside out and appreciated it because he earned it.

And now, here they were, sitting together, fingers intwined under "the table of honor" for their part in helping make this business deal possible.

Reggie could honestly say that he was truly happy. He loved his wife, his work- their life. But he was worried about her with their two old friends so close. She could put on a good front with the rest of them, but her sweet nature made her an easy target and he was only too aware of her vulnerability.

She leaned against him, affectionately resting her head on his shoulder. He turned his head so his chin brushed her hair and whispered, "You okay, Babe?"  
He felt her give a slight nod before she admitted she was just a little tired. His hand slipped up to comfortingly rub her back before slipping around her.

Veronica had been continuously casting sidelong glances at Betty and Reggie all night. She'd made it a point to whisper or touch or cuddle up to or even kiss Archie whenever those two did something affectionate. She'd prove to everyone in the room tonight that she had won and that she and Archie were twice as in love as Riverdale's apparent golden couple.

As Mr Lodge was concluding his speech after the main course, Veronica gave Archie a sharp elbow to the ribs, so that he cleared his throat and rose up from his seat, drawing full attention to himself.  
"M-Mr & Mrs Lodge... Veronica," he turned towards her dipping slightly as if to drop on one knee but ensuring he could be seen above the table top, bringing out a little box with an over the top flourish.  
"Will you- do me the honor... Will you marry me?" He stumbled.  
Hiram Lodge looked mortified and Reggie couldn't tell if it was because of the tacky, showy display his daughter was putting on so shamelessly, (and publicly), or if it was simply the prospect of having Andrews as a son in law. He bit back snort of laughter.  
Veronica jumped up, snatching the ring- box and all- and flung her arms around Archie crying, "My god! yes! Oh my god, yes, Archie Andrews! I WILL marry you!" She cradled him and gushed, making sure she remained at least side-on before facing the front so that the photographers weren't snapping photos of her back. Hiram Lodge's little girl returning to town and getting engaged at the biggest Riverdale bash of the century should be front page news. Her plan- to show Betty once and for all who won their age old rivalry: Veronica Lodge! Oh, and to rub it in Ms Cooper's face as much as possible. Like making sure Betty was personally present when Archie popped the question and then not being able to pick up a local paper or magazine for the next week at least without her seeing them or reading about them. Take that, Betty!

Veronica had spent the last eight years of her life continuing to chase Archie Andrews, competing for his affections against a whole range of college girls instead of her original rival, Betty. She'd dogged him obsessively, using every trick in the book in order to 'keep him'. He'd continuously refused to settle down, preferring to play the field and enjoy college frat parties and a player lifestyle, chasing whatever skirt he thought he could get. It had taken eight years of hard work to get to this point tonight, but oh it was worth it! Just to see the look on Miss Goody-goody's face as she, Veronica Lodge landed Betty's illusive life-long crush- her dream man. Hah!

She snuck a glance at the blonde. Betty wasn't even looking at them, she was gazing at Reggie like a lovesick puppy, eyes shining, while he was quietly saying something to her.

Time to kick it up a notch, she thought and let out another triumphant shriek of glee as she took our the ring that she herself had picked and paid for, with its massive sized stone- perfect for capturing attention- and slipped it on, making a big show of admiring it. "It's soooo beautiful, Archie! I'm so happy!" She drew him in again, this time to plant a raunchy kiss on his mouth, drawing back and looking at him adoringly.  
Hiram Lodge cleared his throat and with a red face, he quickly concluded his speech by introducing the next and final speaker, Rick Mantle.

Reginald Mantle the second, took up the microphone with obvious good humor and offered Archie, Veronica and her parents his heartfelt congratulations on such a wonderful occasion- commenting on how prosperous a year it was proving to be. He touched on the success of their business venture, before pointing out that the Lodges had just gained a son in law and concluded by announcing with unbridled pride and enthusiasm that his family also was gaining a member: his first grandchild was due later in the year and while he would miss his daughter-in-law, now that she'd be working with the corporation less, he couldn't wait to meet Reggie and Betty's baby.  
The room was silent at the news as it sunk in before people started standing and cheering and clapping, shouting their congratulations to the Mantles. Reporters and photographers rushed forwards to capture the moment.

Betty's cheeks were aflame with bashful embarrassment at the mass of attention and she stared down at her plate not sure what to do when she felt a hand on her thigh. She looked at her husband who was grinning at her with obvious excitement and love and pride, oblivious to the chaos around them. He leant forwards, cupping her chin to give her a gentle, loving kiss. Neither of them even noticed Veronica's howl of rage as she stormed out, dragging her hapless fiancé along with her.

Betty had done it again. Without even trying. Again. The night was her's -and Reggie's- and it seemed the whole of Rivrdale was elated to celebrate with them.

Eight years of careful conniving and vengeful energy wasted. The final kicker had been the headlines the next day. Betty and Reggie's news had made the front page, with a huge colour photo of Reggie tenderly kissing her. The story did briefly mentioned Miss Lodge's engagement towards the bottom and referred readers to page 38- THIRTY EIGHT!- for the details. And even then, it'd been a single paragraph with a tiny black and white photo. Archie had watched on timidly as she'd raged about, screeching and throwing and breaking things, wondering just what he'd gotten himself into...

As for Betty and Reggie, they were well worn out by the time they'd finished accepting congratulations and well-wishes and finally managed to get home, the night of the Gala. He'd practically carried his wife from car, insisting she not get over tired. She'd laughed at him before sitting at the dresser in their bedroom to unpin her hair for bed.

"You were okay with Archie and Ronnie's little performance tonight?" Reggie's voice drifted out to her from their walk-in wardrobe where he was removing his Armani suit.

Betty looked confused, "Archie who?"

Reggie stuck is head out to frown at her.

She laughed. "Ancient history, Sweetheart. I have much better things to occupy my thoughts and time now. Truthfully, I think it's sad neither of them seem to have matured any since high school."

She removed the last pin, shaking her curls free before standing and slipping the gown down and letting it fall to a pool at her ankles.  
Reggie stared as she stepped out of her heals and began pulling her thigh high stay-up stockings down and off, wearing only her back lacy panties.  
Suddenly he wasn't so careful with removing the rest of his expensive suit...  
He came up behind her and nibbled her neck. Again.  
Betty twisted to face him, sliding her arms around his neck.  
"I thought you didn't want me overdoing things and getting too tired?" She grinned evilly.  
He frowned. "Exercise is good for the baby. Besides, I'm more than happy to do all the work!"  
And with that, he carried his wife to their bed and spent the rest of the night blissfully hard at work, making her very, very happy.

The End

Thanks for reading. Love to hear your opinion, if you can spare the time :)


End file.
